


Veiled Eyes

by Kookiepie22



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Paranormal, hwasan, sanhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiepie22/pseuds/Kookiepie22
Summary: "What are you?" His seemingly crazed eyes raked down the form of the fedora clad figure.A sardonic smirk was returned. "Who knows?"{UPDATED}One-shot au
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Veiled Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The main characters are Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Hongjoong and San. The rest of the members don't really speak but their abilities are showcased. Romance is hinted but not emphasized.

An inhuman screech pierced Seonghwa’s eardrums, resulting in a crash of glass and metal as he dropped the cups and tray involuntarily. To the average being, the scream would be considered unstartling but to a creature like him, it was painful.

“Jung Wooyoung! What did I say about screaming in my café?!” Seonghwa fixed the not-so-guilty looking man in front of him with a scowl. The said grinning man jumped onto the counter, shaking his violet bangs out of his mischievous eyes.

“Hyung! We’ve got shipment tonight.” Wooyoung’s eyes shifted blue for the barest moment in excitement. Seonghwa just hummed unconcerningly but the younger knew better. His hyung had been itching for a deal. Ah yes, this two friends were not so ordinary beings. Utopia. A city where magical and non-magical beings alike share the streets and sweet pastries. One could find a pale, regally adorned figure sipping from a suspicious-looking goblet at a bar or a playful imp pranking a group of humans by the park. Dusk invites the rest of the night ton out. Vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters are just the tip of the iceberg. Seonghwa and Wooyoung were baristas by day, special dealers when the sun goes down.

“Be prepared for tonight then” Seonghwa nonchalantly replied. “Never thought those mirror fragments will be back in stock, not after those blasted pixies lost the whole shipment last winter.” Scoffed Wooyoung as he stretched languidly on his perch.

The two dealt with highly coveted magical mirror fragments which held stolen precious memories of humans and were sold for exorbitant prices in the night ton underworld. Recently, shipments of those mirror fragments kept disappearing even though the pixies claimed to have delivered them. Those pesky, annoying creatures annoyed Seonghwa to no end but they were the only ones who were able to obtain the fragments. Seonghwa huffed quietly at that thought as he continued serving his customers.

Dusk fell. The ‘CLOSED’ sign fell with a thud against the glass door. Shutters were drawn and the lights blew out. Two shadows leaped across the roofs as they made their way downtown. A brush of fur knocked Seonghwa out of his focus and he turned to see Wooyoung had two of his brilliantly white tails out and a total beacon for the world to see.

“Quit it Woo! Your tails are drawing attention to us” He hissed between breaths. Wooyoung had the grace to look chided but the tails did disappear in an instant. Both wore black trench coats with a fedora, gloves and black silk masks to cover their identities. They reached the edge of a 20-storey high building and leapt off. Seonghwa’s eyes glowed yellow as he allowed his abilities to slow his descent to the ground. Wooyoung landed a split second after him. They were here. Seonghwa scoffed at the cliché warehouse meeting point. His clients that night were supposedly a werewolf and a dark wizard.

“There’s something off about this place hwa…” Wooyoung cautioned as he sniffed the air. No sooner than he had said it, lights flooded the warehouse. Seonghwa’s eyes adjusted and spotted a group of men ahead. There were 6 of them and every one of them smelled distinctly not human. The one in the middle, who had his hair up in a ponytail and hefting a baseball ball bat lined with spiked, approached with confidence oozing in his strides. A grin stretched disturbingly wide and dark eyes that had a crazed glint in them.

A second man, Seonghwa recognised as a lynx cat shapeshifter, followed after him. He had a lip ring with a chain running from his lips to his earlobes, a prominent jawline with sharp features and thin but sinewy bodyline fit for a cat. His smoky green feline eyes perused Seonghwa curiously. The rest came after and Seonghwa could point out a werewolf, dark wizard, an elf… but the leader (he assumed the first guy was the leader) and the tall, red haired he couldn’t determine. Their scents were masked. No surprise there as he masked his own too.

“Ah you must be the infamous Mars and his sidekick.” The leader drawled out, his lips pulling wide into a cynical grin that reminded Seonghwa of a certain creature, but he had to be sure. Wooyoung growled unappreciatively at being called sidekick. Seonghwa unclasped his mask. Pheromones suddenly spiked high. Wooyoung wrinkled his nose.

“We were supposed to deal to a werewolf and a wizard only. Who are you and your gang?” Seonghwa's glanced casually at the others but a certain pair of sharp eyes drew his interest. The lynx winked at him and a set of deep dimples appeared. A pleasant flash of heat passed through him.

“Ah yes my apologies but I just had to meet the mysterious Mars everyone has been talking about and I’m not disappointed at all.” Came the amused reply. “Now my question is, what are you pretty boy?” His seemingly crazed eyes raked down the fedora clad form.

A sardonic smirk was returned. “Who knows? Why don’t you introduce yourself first?” Seonghwa retorted. The leader gave a maniacal laugh that echoed through the warehouse. He unmasked his scent. Both Seonghwa's and Wooyoung's eyes widened in surprise.

“I thought your kind were long gone!” Wooyoung blurted out.

“Clearly you’re mistaken. I’m Hongjoong, leader of this band of misfits, ATEEZ.” He swept into a mocking bow. “These are my friends, San a lynx, Yeosang a wizard, Jongho a werewolf, Yunho an elf, Mingi a basilisk and of course you know what I am.” Hongjoong smirked.

‘Ah so the tall, red haired was a basilisk. What an intriguing band of misfits.’ Seonghwa mused. He decided to trust them enough to unmask his own scent. 6 pair of eyes widened comically.

“A hybrid? Interesting.” Finally San spoke up. His smouldering gaze was hypnotising.

“That explains your soothing voice yet piercing eyes handsome.” Hongjoong continued to subtly flirt but Seonghwa fixed him with deadpanned look. Wooyoung scoffed loudly causing the elf, Yunho, to turn to him with eyebrows raised. Before he could say anything, the lights went out with a crack suddenly. All the creatures eyes, except the wizard's, glowed brightly in the dark.

“What the hell is going on??” Jongho growled out. A cacophony of giggles and clanging metal greeted them. A whole lot of eyes glowed simultaneously suddenly.

“Hand us the fragments misfits.” An airy voice reached their ears. A sudden ball of light lit up the darkness. Yeosang had conjured a lighted ball. About fifty menacing-looking pixies wielding metal staffs stood before them.

“You double crossing little minxes.. I knew you guys were stealing the shipments" Seonghwa sighed out. He always had his suspicions and true enough. Their leader, a willowy woman with a pixie-cut hair (the irony) stepped forward.

“We can make so much more ourselves rather than have you filthy creatures take what’s rightfully ours.” Her voice was soft but held such disdain. It was common knowledge the pixies held themselves as beings above all other creatures of the night ton. Their ego was through the veil too.

Hongjoong’s lips curled up into thin stretch that reached past his cheeks, hands gripping his bat tightly. Jongho was already started to change while Mingi seemed hesitant in using his powers. Wooyoung and San were already in their animal forms. Vines seemed to grow around Yunho and up his torso. Yeosang bounced balls of fire that had appeared in place of the balls of light.

Just as it was about to escalate, a raised voice commanded “ATEEZ and Woo plug your ears now!” Everyone turned confusedly and saw Seonghwa open his mouth and a strange melody seemed to flow from his mouth. Wooyoung understood immediately and frantically shouted “Do as he says now or you will be caught in it!” The misfits, although perplexed, followed as he said hastily. The pixies were too slow to catch on and were caught as the waves of melody washed over them. Their eyes started to droop, weapons falling from their grasp. One by one they fell into a deep slumber. Jaws slackened as the members of ATEEZ stared at fifty sleeping pixies littering the floor. Hongjoong was simply amused as he nudged a heavy boot against the pixie leader’s body.

“That is one handy skill to have although I still don’t know your real name Mars.” San raised an eyebrow at said man. Seonghwa chuckled. “Seonghwa"

“Well Seonghwa and friend, would you be interested in joining ATEEZ? I have grown fond of you.” Hongjoong invited. Seonghwa and Wooyoung shared a look then shook their heads.

“We will pass on the offer... for now.” Seonghwa declined reluctantly. San stepped forward into his space. Much too close in fact. He held out a black card and as Seonghwa took it, he grasped his hand eliciting a sharp inhale from the latter. Beside them, Yunho and Wooyoung seemed to be getting friendly.

“We always sail with the tides so follow the map. I hope to see you again soon beauty.” San's voice was barely above a whisper as he released his hand and stepped back. Seonghwa looked up. Both Hongjoong and San watching him closely with something akin to adoration... and perhaps more.

He blinked and they were gone.

Seonghwa looked at the card he was given and on it was the stamp of an hourglass and the words: _**Del Mundo**_

_We will meet again ATEEZ._

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Wooyoung are? Lots of hints were given throughout hehe.
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> My first story so hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
